Taking Chances
by EmeraldGuardian7
Summary: [One Shot] [Harry/Ginny] What would happen if Harry realized his feelings a bit earlier than canon? What if he decided he wasn't going to miss out on his chance to be with her?


**Taking Chances**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is another oneshot idea I've had for a long time. I wanted to do something where Harry and Ginny got together very early in Half Blood Prince. I don't think it turned out quite as well as I'd imagined in my head but I'm still happy with it I think. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Please leave me a review to let me know what you all think. Oh, and the bolded and italicised text at the very beginning is taken directly from the book._

* * *

 _ **Harry waved until the train had turned a corner and Mr and Mrs Weasley were lost from view, then turned to see where the others had got to. He supposed Ron and Hermione were cloistered in the prefect carriage, but Ginny was a little way along the corridor, chatting to some friends. He made his way towards her, dragging his trunk.**_

 _ **People stared shamelessly as he approached. They even pressed their faces against the windows of their compartments to get a look at him. He had expected an upswing in the amount of gaping and gawping he would have to endure this term after all the 'Chosen One' rumours in the Daily Prophet, but he did not enjoy the sensation of standing in a very bright spotlight. He tapped Ginny on the shoulder.**_

' _ **Fancy trying to find a compartment?'**_

' _ **I can't, Harry, I said I'd meet Dean,' said Ginny brightly. 'See you later.'**_

' _ **Right,' said Harry. He felt a strange twinge of annoyance as she walked away, her long red hair dancing behind her. He had become so used to her presence over the summer that he had almost forgotten that Ginny did not hang around with him, Ron and Hermione while at school.**_

He'd ended up interacting with her a lot more in the past year and he'd been impressed with the skill she'd shown in their DA meetings. It was clear she growing up to become a powerful witch, and as much as he'd tried to deny it over the summer, she was also becoming quite beautiful. He was unsure how many times he'd caught himself laying in bed fantasizing about running his hands through her silky red hair. Even knowing that Ron would probably kill him for having such thoughts about his younger sister, didn't put much of a damper on it.

So as he watched her walk away, he couldn't help but think back to fourth year. Despite no longer having any interest in fellow Seeker, Cho Chang, the events of last year had been so uncomfortable that it had killed any attraction there, he could easily remember how he'd felt after asking her to the Yule Ball. Finding out that he'd missed out, just because he'd been too scared to ask sooner, had not been a pleasant experience.

Harry knew that if he was serious about what he was feeling for Ginny, he couldn't let that happen again. Though he'd spent most of the summer trying to deny it, he knew this was different. Originally, he'd just found Cho attractive, and figured since they both played Seeker, it would work out. He now knew that was not how things worked, and that's why his new feelings scared him so much.

On top of her good looks and mutual interest in the wizarding sport, Ginny's sense of humor was also a huge appeal. He was confident that she was the only one in her family who could actually give the twins are run for their money, all without anyone realizing it. She was obviously intelligent, if not in the same way Hermione was, and most importantly, Harry felt sometimes she was the only one that understood what he was going through, which had become clear when she'd helped him over christmas. She understood what it was like to have Voldemort in your head, and was the only one of his friends who had directly faced him, even if it was only a memory in a diary.

He was pretty sure her and Dean hadn't really started dating yet, there's no way they would have had time at the end of last year. Even though he still didn't know what he was going to do about Ron, he couldn't risk losing his chance. He'd rather get turned down then spend the rest of his life wondering what if. Decision made, Harry acted.

"Ginny!" The girl in question was just about to cross onto the next car when she heard his shout. She stopped and waited for him to catch up as he squeezed by others traversing the hall, searching for their friends. "Hey… err… I know you've got to go but I was wondering I could talk to you for a minute before you do. It's important."

"Sure Harry, what do you need?" She looked a little puzzled but still answered with an easy smile.

"It's kinda private, can we find a compartment for a moment?"

"That's fine," she was starting to look concerned now. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll explain in a minute."

They began searching down the hall for an empty compartment, but they all seemed to have people. "Here's one! It's just got Neville and Luna in it!" She opened the door and strode in with her luggage.

"Wait-" but she was already inside. He couldn't have this conversation with them there. Harry had no idea what to do, so he followed her inside and sat opposite. They all exchanged greetings for a minute, but soon Ginny's attention was back on him.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"Well… I… err…" He spluttered nonsesily as he tried to figure out what to say. He couldn't help but glance at Neville and Luna as he did so.

Of course, Luna being Luna, noticed, and spoke up. "I do not believe that Harry wants us here when he talks to Ginny. Come on Neville, let's go for a walk, and give them some privacy so that the Nargles leave Harry alone and he can talk again." She then proceeded to lead a very confused Neville out of the compartment. The polite side of Harry wanted to tell them that they didn't need to leave, when it was their compartment first, but he really did need them to leave, so he remained silent. He hoped they picked up on the thankful smile he shot their way.

"So?" Ginny had her eyebrow raised in question causing Harry to gulp. He could tell she was wondering what the bloody hell was going on here. The problem was that, now that he was alone with her, any plan on what he wanted to say had vanished from his head,

"Are you and Dean serious?" Harry cringed the moment it came out of his mouth. He knew that the wrong way to start, and if her scowl was any indication, he was right.

"Did you Ron put you up to this? He doesn't know how to butt the hell out of my life! It's none of his business who I'm seeing or not! I never thought you'd go along with his schemes Harry." She looked disappointed in him and somehow that was worse then her momentary anger.

"No! No! That's not it at all. Ron didn't ask me to this. I'm asking myself. Will you answer the question?"

She seemed to be looking for any signs of deception, but eventually she spoke. "I don't know if it's any of your business either, but I guess I'll answer." She let out a sigh. "No, I wouldn't say we're serious or even dating yet. He asked to take me to Hogsmeade at the end of last year, but all we've done is exchange a few letters. Now, why do you want to know?"

She scrutinized him as he tried to formulate his response, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He now knew why her brothers were scared of her temper, he'd never really been on the receiving end of it. She could be scary when she wanted to be. He knew this was the moment of truth, but couldn't quite figure out how to say what he wanted.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry! Just spit out what you have to say!"

"I fancy you!" There, he'd said it.

"What?"

"I fancy you." He said it slower this time. She was staring at him, mouth open. "I noticed you more last year, and especially over the summer, but I've been so caught up on trying to figure things out, and on how Ron will react that I didn't do anything." She was still listening to him silently. "Then when you went off to meet up with Dean, it all hit me at once. I didn't want to miss out on my chance with you just because I was scared."

Ginny, watched him without saying anything. Her face was blank, not giving anything away. It made Harry nervous. "You do realize I used to like you for years, right?"

Harry's heart sank when he heard her use of the past tense. "I- I know. I feel like an idiot finally realizing I fancy you now that you've finally got over me, but I just had to take a chance. I would hate myself forever if I didn't at least try. I understand if you want to go and meet Dean now." The words tasted bitter in his mouth, but he tried not let that show. "I... I hope we can still be friends."

After observing him again for a minute she spoke, "Who said I don't still have feelings for you?"

Hope bloomed in Harry's chest, but he tried to squash it down. She hadn't said she did, she just asked who had told Harry that. "Well you…. I…. Hermione said-"

Ginny scoffed out loud, "Hermione might be a highly intelligent witch and a good friend, but she's not always right in social situations. Sometimes she's a little too convinced she knows what's best for others."

"What are you saying?"

Ginny crossed the compartment and sat on the bench beside him, studying him again. "Are you sure? You really fancy me?" Her, blank facade was starting to crack, leaving her looking the most vulnerable he'd seen her since the day he'd rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets when he was twelve.

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry wasn't sure how he was able to keep his voice steady.

Ginny looked down for a moment, but when her gaze returned upward and met his own, he was shocked how much brighter her eyes looked. "I've never stopped liking you, you know? I thought if I could just get over my crush everything would be better. It was hard, especially since you had literally saved me from a monster like in those stories. I worked hard though, trying to get to know you. It took a while, but I eventually started to realize you weren't perfect. You were human just like everyone else. I felt more comfortable around you and got to know you better, but that's where the new problem began. I started to fall for the boy a year older than me, Harry. My brothers best mate, not the Boy-Who-Lived. Still it never seemed you looked my way, so I tried to move on." Ginny shrugged at the last bit. Both were quite close now, having slowly been moving towards each other as she talked.

"Where does that leave us now Miss Weasley?" Harry asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I think you should kiss me now Mr. Potter," came Ginny's breathy response.

So he did. Their lips came together in a slow tentative kiss. Harry couldn't describe it, but it just felt right. Tightening his arms, he pulled her closer till she was nearly straddling him. Slowly her soft lips broke from his own, but her forehead remained resting against his own.

"Wow." It was the only thing he could think to say.

"I know." She seemed just as affected as he did. Then before, he could think on it anymore, she was back at him. It was different this time though. More urgent, more passionate. Her lips were moving against his own quickly, and before he knew what was happening her tongue had slipped into his mouth. He was never more aware than he was at that moment, that he held an attractive young woman in his arms. Ginny had always had a very athletic body, but over the past year she'd definitely developed some curves that were very noticeable as she pressed herself up against him. Without a thought, Harry did something he'd been dreaming of doing all summer, he started running his hands through her beautiful hair. It was even softer than he'd imagined, and he immediately picked up on a pleasant flowery scent than he'd associate with her from then on.

Of course, good things can't last forever, as the best experience of Harry's life was interrupted by the compartment door slamming open. "There you are Ginny, I was wondering-" The voice cut off just as Harry and Ginny separated their mouths. It was Dean. He turned and stalked out without a backward glance. Ginny Cursed.

"I should go after him. I know we weren't dating yet, but I did agree to go to Hogsmeade with him. I should go explain-"

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her from moving. "Trust me, he won't want to talk to you right now. Yes, we should probably explain to him what happened, we owe him that at least, but we should also let him cool down first."

"When did you get so wise?"

"It's a natural talent," Harry responded in a faux-haughty voice causing Ginny to giggle.

Ginny still hadn't got off his lap when Neville and Luna returned a minute later. "Oh goody! You two are together now. Several months ahead of schedule as well!" Luna flashed the a smile, leaving them both confused about what she'd said.

Ginny slid off Harry, onto the seat next to them, when they noticed Neville's bright red face, as he stared determinately out the window. Before they could ask Luna about she'd said, the compartment door opened once again. It was Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be bickering about something as usual. Ron slumped onto the opposite bench looking exhausted.

"I saw your boyfriend," Ron said the last word bitterly, "out in the hall Ginny. He was going on to Seamus about how he saw you snogging Harry. I told him he was bloody mental. Why would Harry be snogging you?" Ron snorted. "He got really mad when I said that though. Don't know what's wrong with him. Seamus was the one who was all bitter towards you last year, not Dean."

No one said anything. Harry and Ginny were shocked, mouths hanging open. Neville stilled looked uncomfortable with the whole thing, and Luna looked serene as usual. Hermione was looking between all of them quizzically before she finally gasped as well, looking at Harry and Ginny, with wide eyes. Ron looked around them all in confusion at their lack of response. "What? What's wrong with all of you?"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **EDITED: July 20, 2016 ( _Spelling & Grammar_)**


End file.
